


Under the Stars

by cheerioCRISPR



Series: Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drarry drabble, they're gay karen - Freeform, we love an oblivious draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerioCRISPR/pseuds/cheerioCRISPR
Summary: Gay. Fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Under the Stars

“Why the hell did you bring me here anyway, Potter?”

Harry sighed. “Well Malfoy, if you’d listened to me then you would know why!”

“What is that supposed to mean?! I always listen to you, even if you’re always talking about that crush of y…”

Draco turned to Harry.

“Where are they then?”

Harry furrowed his brow. “...What do you mean ‘where are they?’ I know I’m a bit oblivious Draco but bloody hell have you not figured it out by now?”

He looked to the floor and was playing with the strings on his hoodie. He would have to spell it out for Draco, Jesus Christ.

“I still don’t get it.” Commented Draco snootily.

Harry sighed. “Draco... You know how I always said that I was longing for someone, and when I was ready I would take them out here to look at the stars and tell them how I felt? Have you really not figured it out by now?”

“As I asked before Harry, where are they?”

Harry took a deep breath.

“Oh my goodness, it’s you Draco! I love you. I have for a very long time! I guess I’ll see you in potions.”

“Harry, wait! Where are you going?”

He turned back. “Well, I thought you were making it clear that you didn’t feel the same way? Unless I was wro-”

Draco walked up to Harry and brought him into a fierce, but chaste kiss. Their tongues didn’t really “fight for dominance” as much as like, be shoved into each others mouths, but they both seemed to enjoy it.

“You definitely were.” He was breathing heavily. Harry smiled. “I...holy shit.”

“Language, potter.” They both burst into giggles.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You called me Harry before.”

Draco smiled, faux-lovingly. “Okay Harry.”

The amount of unadulterated joy on Harry’s face for as something as little as a first name basis was preposterous. Draco smiled not-so-faux loving at him. “Why do you care so much that I call you Harry?”

“Well, I don’t know! I just think it shows that you really actually respect or care about me?” He laughed.

“Oh I know that Harry, and believe it or not I have always respected you. But I just thought, would you not mind I called you by pet names? Dear? Darling?”

Harry blushed. “Well, I...that I don’t mind very much.”

“That’s what I thought, love.”


End file.
